the_land_before_time_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Land Before Time XV: The Sharp Beak Prince
The Land Before Time XV: The Friendly Sharptooth Flyer Directed by Davis Doi Produced by Lisa Melbye Deirdre Brenner Written by Narrated by Starring Brigit Mendler Dave Eighchase Jason Marsden Kristen Dunst Music Cinematography Editing Distributor Universal Studios Home Entertainment Furyu Nis America Release date(s) October 2016 (USA) June 2016 (JPN) February 2017 (UK) Running time Country United States Japanese Language English (original language) Japan (original language) Budget MPAA Rating Preceded by The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave Followed by The Land Before Time XVI: The Lonely Longneck IMDb profile This is a fanfic sequel to Journey of the Brave. It involves Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Ali and Guido and a guest character by the name of Ptero. Ptero is the hybrid of a Sharp Beak (in this case Pteradactylus) and a Flyer (Pteranodon). His parents's marriage worked for a while, but eventually his mother became more controlling of Ptero and Ptero's father Sydo, alarmed by his wife's controlling and narcissistic behavior, began plotting to take the boy away. However, Ptero's mother Agatha caught wind of the plan and lured Sydo away from the nest and confronts him. Upon him revealing that he is indeed planning to take Ptero as soon as he learns to fly, which should be very soon, Agatha replies that he will indeed be going away for good but that the boy is hers. She then strikes Sydo to the ground. Knowing that Agatha means to murder him, he calls her a traitor and then, right before she kills him, he declares his love for his boy Ptero. Ptero had heard this, and, went after his father, finally learning to fly. Agatha, meanwhile, had eaten Sydo's body. Knowing that her son was coming, Agatha quickly came up with a lie and told Ptero that Flatteeth had murdered Sydo. Ptero was devastated. Eventually, having not eaten that day, he begs his mother to get a Flattooth to eat (he'd never eaten them before as Sydo has forbidden Agatha from feeding him them.) Ptero didn't know that his father was a Flattooth, as Sydo had never told him and Agatha and her pack hadn't either. Hence, he falls for her lie that Sydo was a Sharptooth too. Agatha is afraid to let her son out of her sight until she can be sure that he is warped enough into being a Sharptooth that he could never learn that he is in fact part Flattooth. Agatha had wanted the leadership of her pack to stay in her family and had in fact killed Sydo because he had tried to ruin that. Agatha kept pushing Ptero hard to hunt and be a pack leader, though Ptero, who wasn't fond of killing, didn't like this lifestyle and preferred Tree Stars. Years later, Littlefoot is in the Great Valley and sees Sharp Beaks. He tells the others but they reassured by the grownups that Sharp Beaks won't come there. Meanwhile, Ptero keeps begging his mother to let him just go explore the world, alone, for a bit. However, she refuses. They get into an argument and Agatha sings to her son the song "Listen to Mother". Later, Ptero, having enough of his mother's control, escapes. After spending all day trying to lose her pack, he finally does and is almost asleep when a Sharptooth comes to him. Being very naive, and knowing Sharptooth, he tries to befriend the Albertosaurus, and only just barely gets away with his life. Ptero, meanwhile, hasn't eaten all day and is starved. He cannot find Tree Stars, but does see a Tickle Fuzzy (mammal). Having learned what it's like now to be the one hunted, Ptero feels very bad about this, but decides that the world isn't fair. He takes off after the creature, singing the song "It's a Hard and Cruel World Out There". During the song, he chases the critter, eventually corners it, pins it to the wall, and, after deciding that this will be the only way he'll get dinner that day, slays it with his talons. He lets out a victory cry right before he kills the creature. Petrie hears the victory cry and wakes up. His Uncle Pterano, who had come back from his banishment during Season 2 of the TV Series, reassures Petrie that he is safe from the Sharp Beak and tells him to go back to bed. Pterano admits that he is glad to be in the Valley and not in the Mysterious Beyond anymore before he too goes back to bed. Ptero, meanwhile, has finished his meal, which he says that he likes but says again that he prefers Tree Stars, because he does not feel sorry for eating those. Ptero almost gets stepped on by a Baryonox and later almost gets eaten by a Swimming Sharptooth. Terrified for his life, Ptero goes into a place, the Great Valley, and rests. Agatha's pack keeps searching through the night. Littlefoot wakes up the next morning and sees Sharp Beaks, actually Agatha's pack. Fearing that they might find their way into the Great Valley, he and his friends tell Ducky's aunt. She, however, truly lives up to the Big Mouth name, and tells them story after story about her past. The group of kids decide to have some of them talk to her and distract her while others sneak away. At last, Ducky sneaks away and Ducky's aunt keeps yacking, not realizing that she's talking to herself. The group meanwhile, is walking away, glad to be rid of her. Ptero wakes up and spots the group, though he doesn't yet realize that they can talk. He goes at Ducky, hoping to kill her for his breakfast. The others don't notice him. Luckily, Ducky moves and he misses. He flies right into a rock. Littlefoot and his friends hear the sound of the collision and go and try and help him. Upon realizing that he is surrounded by Flatteeth, and believing that Leaf Eaters are evil killers, Ptero begins pleading for his life. The group is confused. Ptero almost reveals by mistake that he just tried to kill Ducky. To draw away suspicion, he asks if there are any Tree Stars around. Littlefoot says that there are. Cera, in her typical fashion, tells him not to eat too many or else there won't be enough for her. Littlefoot says that Ptero can have as much as he likes. Ptero goes and eats the Tree Stars. His mother never let him get them and he always had to sneak them. Ptero, however, is soon found by Mama Flyer and Pterano. However, he looks like a Pteranodon and so isn't thought to be a Sharp Beak. However, he is unsure of what to do. He meets others in the Great Valley. Eventually, Mama Flyer lets him stay with her. He is shocked that a Flattooth would be so kind to a total stranger. He also learns that Petrie also lost his father as a kid and he feels sorry for a Flattooth for the first time in his life (Flatteeth were the only creatures that he didn't feel sorry when they died. To the contrary, he actually took pleasure in their deaths.) Ptero also has talked to Mama Flyer, who is hoping to return him to his mother, as she had learned that Ptero's father had died. However, Ptero, knowing that his mother would not take kindly to Mama Flyer, tells her that he'd prefer she not and that he wanted time away from his mother. Mama Flyer feels sorry for poor Ptero, his father dead and he and his mother not getting along. She says that she'll have him around for a while and eventually he'll go back to his mother. Meanwhile, Agatha, having not found Ptero, went back to the spot where she killed Sydo. Alone, she talks to Sydo, though he isn't there, and blames him, as if he is responsible for Ptero taking off. She says that she will use strong force and persuasion if she has to to get Ptero to be a pack leader. Ptero asks Littlefoot if he's ever killed anyone. He replies that he killed Sharptooth and Red Claw. Ptero is shocked to learn learn that, though Sharptooth had killed Littlefoot's mother, he had killed him, not for revenge, but more in self-defense. Ptero feels that maybe Littlefoot is a better dinosaur than him. Sharp Beaks, again Agatha's pack, come to the Great Valley. The grownups protect the kids. Ptero, knowing which pack this is, uses Tree Stars as a disguise. Petrie finds this odd but lets it be. Ptero, perhaps on Sharptooth instinct, bites Cera in the tail. He is able to move away enough and convinces Cera that Stinging Buzzers did it. Littlefoot and his friends want to go play. Ptero, starting to like the group, sneaks off and lets out a Sharp Beak cry. Some of the grownups go after it and Ptero misdirects them. However, Grandpa and Grandma Longneck are still there. Ptero then pretends to have to go pee, leaves, lets out another cry, and misdirects Grandpa and Grandma Longneck after them. Littlefoot and his friends are glad to be alone and able to play, though they are worried about the nearby Sharp Beaks. Ptero shows them that it was he who made the cry. They find it funny, not realizing that he is genuinely part Sharp Beak. Ptero plays with them for the rest of the day and starts to reconsider his feelings about Flatteeth. Ptero later talks to Littlefoot about his father, revealing that his father had been murdered. Ptero mentions that his father that hist father's last words were about him, which, for the first time, he finds as odd. Littlefoot offers to help and even get the others to help, but Ptero tells him no and makes Littlefoot promise not to tell the others what he told him. Petrie wants to fly through sky puffies. However, the wind picks up and Petrie is afraid. Ptero, who is an expert flyer, having had to change direction so many times when hunting, goes with Petrie. Petrie starts to get blown off course, but Ptero brings him back. Following his new friend, Petrie is able to face his fears. Later, Ptero goes off and eats a fish, pretending to have to pee so that his friends won't follow him and realize that he eats meat. Later, the group plays tag. Ptero, using his sense of smell, is able to find Spike. He also finds Ducky and chases her. However, they both end up in the Mysterious Beyond. Ptero recognizes the place that she is at as the place where he had met the Swimming Sharptooth. He warns her, but she doesn't believe him and is nearly eat. Ducky is cornered. Just before the Sharptooth makes a meal of her, Ptero dives in and saves her. She thanks him and says that she should have believed him. He replies "What are friends for?" Sometime later, Ptero and Petrie come across Large Flyers (Quetzacoatalus). They are bullies and steal Petrie's Tree Stars and call him Peewee. Ptero calls the bullies "Beak Brains" twice, making them mad. They go after him. Petrie hits two of the bullies with a tree branch, causing them to chase after him. Others go for Ptero.. However, Ptero is quite strong and throws one of the bullies into a tree. Petrie sticks his tongue out at the bullies. They eventually capture him. They dunk him in water. They demand that he admit that he's a wimp and that they're better than him. When he doesn't talk, they dunk him again, stating that they've got all day. Ptero sneaks up behind one of them and claws him with his talons. The Large Flyer is angry. Ptero offers to challenge them at midnight when no grownups are around. He says that Petrie will be with him. Petrie is worried but Ptero hints that he is going to use his Sharp Beak cry, which Littlefoot understands and winks. That night, only Petrie seems to show up. The bullies seem ready to get Petrie. However, they hear a Sharp Beak cry and take off. Petrie is about to go to when he realizes that it is Ptero. The two laugh. The bullies, thinking Petrie to be tougher than them, don't bother Petrie again. Petrie is glad to have Ptero as his new friend. Later, Agatha comes to the Great Valley. She spots a Swimmer kid wandering alone and is about to get the creature. Ptero comes and grabs the creature first. Agatha recognizes her son and is pleased at first, thinking Ptero about to kill the creature. However, when she sees Ptero let the kid go, she is furious. She demands to know why Ptero just did that. Ptero says that he learned that all Flatteeth aren't bad. Agatha says that Sydo was killed by Flatteeth who once were his friends till they found out he was a Sharptooth. Agatha again sings "Listen to Mother" urging him to confess what he really is to Littlefoot and his friends. Ptero nervously agrees. Ptero tells Littlefoot and the others that he is actually a Sharp Beak. Littlefoot and the others at first don't believe him. However, when he has Petrie put his hand in his mouth and Petrie pulls his hand out after touching a fang, they realize that Ptero is telling the truth. They are unsure what to do. Ptero, fearful for his life, begs them to let him live and promises never to come back. He starts to leave but Petrie grabs him. Ptero is terrified. The group, minus Petrie, leaves. They come back. Ptero wonders if he's about to die. He is surprised Category:Fanfic movies Category:Littlefoot fanfiction Category:Cera fanfiction Category:Petrie fanfiction Category:Spike fanfiction Category:Ducky fanfiction